Dyed
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Changmin ingin tenggelam dalam warna Yunho. HoMin Disclaimer: Story is mine


Ini sudah kali keenam dalam dua tahun belakangan Yunho putus hubungan. Ia datang pada Changmin dengan wajah sedih dan lesu. Changmin segera memeluk Yunho. Ia membenci semua wanita yang menyebabkan sahabatnya seperti ini. Changmin tidak pernah menyukai mereka sejak awal sebenarnya.

Malam ini kembali berakhir dengan maraton film laga, lomba minum, dan berondong jagung yang beterbangan.

Yunho, jika kalian ingin tahu, seorang pria tinggi, berkulit agak kecoklatan, dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata tajam, dan bibir bawah tebal yang menggoda. Dalam satu kata, menawan.

Changmin, sebagai perbandingan, lebih tinggi satu inchi darinya. Rambut kenari, kulit putih, tubuh langsing, dan kaki panjang. Dalam satu kalimat utuh. Pria tampan yang keren dan penuh pesona. Sayangnya, Yunho terlalu buta untuk melihatnya.

Yah, seperti apapun sahabatnya, Changmin senang-senang saja bergelung padanya ketika mereka terlelap karena mabuk.

.

Sekarang nomor tujuh, Changmin menghitung. Hanya berjarak dua bulan dari berakhirnya hubungan dengan wanita berambut hitam panjang. Yunho sudah memiliki kekasih lagi. belum resmi menjadi kekasih sebenarnya. Hanya teman yang keterlaluan dekat.

Yunho bukan playboy, Changmin akan mengatakannya dengan suara lantang jika itu perlu. Sahabatnya adalah pria yang setia dan penyayang. Adalah usaha Changmin agar Yunho tetap mencari pasangan yang baik dan cocok bagi dirinya. Changmin berusaha terlalu keras menunjukkan bahwa orang itu adalah dia. Tapi, Yunho memang orang yang seperti itu jadi akhirnya ia membiarkan saja.

Berdiri di depannya kali ini berambut ikal dalam balutan gaun merah hati. Warna yang menurut Changmin sama sekali tidak mewakili apapun darinya. Changmin membenci wanita itu. Dia cantik, baiklah. Dia juga baik dan senyumnya manis. Jika kau tanya pada Changmin apa yang salah dengan wanita itu, jawabannya tidak ada. Hei, jika kau bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan, berlaku juga untuk benci. Itu menurut Changmin.

Yunho bergabung bersama dengan mereka setelah berbincang dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Changmin sudah terbiasa diundang Yunho dalam acara temu pengusaha, meski dirinya bukan salah satu dari mereka. Di sampingnya, ia bisa merasakan wanita itu gugup. Changmin meliriknya sekilas.

Yunho bersikap terlalu perhatian pada wanita itu. Changmin sudah mengenal Yunho cukup lama untuk tahu dan wanita itu tidak sebegitu istimewanya hingga Yunho harus bersikap berlebihan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Changmin lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Tiga puluh menit. Ia hampir seperti merengek dan tetap tidak mempan. Yunho tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Terlebih hanya karena wanita. Oh, betapa Changmin tidak menyukai Yunho malam ini.

Sikap menyebalkan Yunho tetap berlanjut hingga setengah pesta. Hal ini membuat mood Changmin berada pada titik terendah. Ia bahkan mau saja diajak bicara oleh orang yang sama sekali asing. Tidak masalah jika itu seorang muda yang keren. Tapi, usia pria ini hampir tiga kali lipat milik Changmin. Pandangan matanya juga tidak menunjukkan niat baik. Terlebih, dia memakai dasi hitam dengan titik tepi merah jambu. Demi apapun, merah jambu!

Yunho hanya terkejut awalnya, tapi tiba-tiba geram saat Changmin pergi bersama orang tua itu. Ia menarik sahabatnya kasar dan menggertak si tua. Changmin juga geram, Yunho tidak berhak bertindak seperti itu. Tidak setelah ia menghiraukan Changmin sepanjang malam.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Kau yang mau apa?"

"Kau ingin pergi dengan orang tua itu?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Changmin!"

"Lalu apa? Aku harus menunggumu bermesraan dengan wanita itu?"

"Apa?"

"Sadarlah Yunho! Dia tidak sehebat itu."

"Bukan aku yang sedang kita bicarakan disini."

"Tentu saja ini kau. Kau yang menghiraukanku hanya karena wanita itu!", Changmin menunjuk.

"Jaga bicaramu!"

"Dia bahkan tidak cocok bagimu."

"Ap―Kau tidak suka padanya?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak layak untukmu. Kau dan wanita-wanita itu, aku tidak pernah menyukai mereka."

Yunho terdiam.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihat? Mereka tidak pantas untukmu dan aku peduli padamu. Aku!", Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tetap terdiam ketika Changmin pergi dari hadapannya sesaat kemudian.

.

Yunho absen bertemu atau menelepon Changmin beberapa hari terakhir. Changmin mengira ia sedang dalam masalah. Jadwal makan dan tidurnya terganggu karena hal ini. Ia bahkan salah menaruh tone di dua halam komiknya. Shim Changmin. Di dua halaman. Salah menaruh tone. Benar-benar ada yang salah. Namun, ia juga tak berusaha bertemu atau menelepon sahabatnya.

Ia punya alasan yang menurutnya cukup kuat untuk tidak menghubungi Yunho. Ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sekali lagi menurutnya, Yunho bertindak kelewat menyebalkan waktu itu. Seharusnya dia minta maaf pada Changmin, atau setidaknya meski tidak minta maaf ia tetap bicara denganya. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ada kabar dari pria itu. Yunho bukan sahabat yang baik tentang hal ini.

Changmin adalah sahabat yang baik. Jadi, ketika Yunho datang padanya hampir dua minggu kemudian, ia tetap menyambutnya dengan ramah. Sedikit kelewat senang. Tidak mengetahui bahwa lima detik sesudahnya ia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Yunho membawa kabar gembira tentang dirinya yang dekat dengan seorang pria. Pria. Seorang yang lain dan bukan dirinya.

Bagaimanapun, ia tetap mendengarkan cerita Yunho dengan sabar. Sesekali tersenyum ketika pria berbahagia itu memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang menawan. Ia juga berkomentar saat Yunho memintanya. Menurut yang ia dengar, perlu beberapa hari bagi Yunho untuk mencerna perkataan Changmin tempo hari dan mencari kekasih seperti yang diinginkan sahabatnya. Sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia, Yunho, akhir-akhir ini tidak merasa nyaman bersama wanita.

Changmin menghela napas saat Yunho berterimakasih padanya. Entah harus kesal atau lega. Bertahun bersama Yunho, ia masih sempat heran kenapa pria itu selalu menyalahartikan omongannya. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang angin-anginan. Atau karena memang bawaan lahirnya? Changmin masih bingung antara dua alasan itu.

Mungkin itu salah satu kelemahan Yunho. Atau malah kelebihan. Mengingat karena hal ini juga mereka masih bersahabat. Dan entah berapa banyak orang tertarik padanya yang bisa saja karena hal itu. Disitu, Changmin yang mengalami jatuh pada pria di depannya ini juga heran. Bagian apa dari sifat dan diri Yunho yang begitu kuat menariknya untuk selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Ia mengernyit, lebih atas pemikirannya sendiri daripada pertanyaan sahabatnya tentang teman dekatnya yang baru. Yunho sedikit berteriak saat memanggil namanya. Ia memandang Changmin dengan alis berkerut, sedikit cemas dan sedikit kesal. Changmin tersadar dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak. Ia tidak lagi mendengarkan cerita Yunho sejak sepuluh menit terakhir.

"Ugh"

"Baik? Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

" Aku mendengarkan."

"Barusan kau melamun", Yunho memutar bola mata.

Changmin menghela napas.

"Dengar, kau tahu kalau dia adalah pria yang baik dan―"

"Jaejoong"

"Apa?"

"Namanya Jaejoong. Lihat, ini bukti bahwa kau tidak mendengarkan.", Yunho menuntut.

Changmin lebih dari sedikit merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia terlalu banyak melamun. Oke, bahkan nama orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan saja ia tidak tahu.

"Intinya adalah, dia―"

"Kim Jaejoong"

"Kim Jaejoong adalah pria yang baik dan aku berdo'a untuk kebahagiaannmu.", Changmin tersenyum.

Baiklah, sebagian dari dirinya berharap bahwa Yunho segera putus dengan Kim Ja―ia tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Tapi, ia adalah sahabat yang terlewat baik dan sebagian dari dirinya benar-benar berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan pria di depannya. Changmin berusaha mengabaikan seberapa besar bagian dirinya yang mendukung keinginan pertama.

Yunho tertawa, memeluk Changmin dan mengucapkan terima kasih diiringi dengan kalimat

"Kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik!"

.

Yunho mengatakan melalui sambungan telepon bahwa mereka harus bertemu. Dia Changmin, Yunho, dan kekasih Yunho. Changmin berpikir ini bukan ide yang bagus. Ia bisa dengan mudah memalsukan perasaannya di depan para wanita itu. Ia akan bertingkah sebagai sahabat baik yang terlalu berlebihan. Tidak menyukai jika Waktu-Terbaik-Bersama-Sahabat-Terbaik-nya diganggu karena masalah wanita. Mereka biasanya akan mengerti atau membenci. Tidak masalah bagi Changmin, ia tidak begitu peduli.

Tapi, ia tidak terlalu yakin ketika berhadapan dengan pria. Terutama penyuka sesama jenis. Mereka seolah bisa mengetahui perasaan Changmin terhadap Yunho hanya dalam sekali lihat. Dan itu tidak bagus.

Changmin membuka lemari pakaiannya. Ia bingung memilih kaos gading dengan dengan jaket sport hijau tua atau kaos marun dengan jaket kulit hitam. Sama bingungnya antara pergi dengan Yunho atau menolaknya untuk kali ini. Oh, Changmin merasa ia tidak terlalu pas dalam kulit, terlebih hitam. Ini lebih cocok untuk Yunho. Ia mengambil kaos gading dan jaket sport itu, mengenakannya perlahan sambil berpikir. Mungkin. Mungkin, lebih baik ia pergi.

Yunho memakai kemeja biru pagi yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Dasi dan jasnya sudah ditanggalkan entah dimana. Changmin bersyukur ia meninggalkan jaket kulitnya. Yunho tersenyum ketika Changmin melihat ke arahnya dari pintu masuk restoran. Ia balas tersenyum, berjalan pelan, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dan kekasihnya.

Changmin berusaha bertingkah sewajar mungkin. Ia tidak menjadi sahabat yang berlebihan kali ini. Memutuskan bahwa peran itu adalah ide yang buruk.

Kekasih Yunho, Kim Jaejoong―Changmin berusaha mengingat namanya― tersenyum terlalu manis ketika menyapanya. Ia bertanya beberapa pertanyaan standar dalam nada ceria yang berlebihan. Changmin mengimbanginya dengan jawaban yang tidak sekaku yang ia bisa.

Kim Jaejoong mengenakan kemeja oranye ringan serta kaos berkerah v dengan semburat yang sama di dalamnya. Rambutnya juga berwarna oranye, terkesan ceria dan segar. Changmin ingat Yunho pernah bilang bahwa Jaejoong tidak semuda penampilannya. Tetap saja, menurut Changmin, ia terlihat muda.

Ia memiliki bentuk wajah oval, Changmin mengamati lebih lanjut. Kulitnya putih dan bibirnya kemerahan. Jemarinya juga lentik melingkari tubuh gelas minumnya. Changmin dengan mudah bisa menggolongkan Kim Jaejoong dalam kategori pria cantik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", Yunho bertanya tepat setelah Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang."

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu, mengabaikan Yunho di depan pintu. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman sementara sahabatnya mengekor di belakangnya. Changmin kembali menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Dia lebih tua dari kita?"

"Hanya beberapa bulan."

Changmin mengangguk, entah karena apa. Ia hanya merasa itu perlu. Yunho duduk di sampingnya di sofa, menunggu Changmin minum dengan sabar.

"Dia baik, ceria, enak diajak bicara."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya."

Yunho tersenyum.

"Apa kau begitu ingin pendapatku?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, ini pengalaman pertamaku dengan pria."

"Menurutmu aku lebih berpengalaman?"

"Uhm, tapi kau yang menyarankan aku unt―"

"Baik, aku mengerti. Jalani apa yang ada dulu, oke? Kupikir kalian cocok."

Dengan saran itu, Changmin tidur dengan perasaan yang agak kacau.

.

Butuh kesabaran lebih dan perasaan lapang dada yang hampir tak terbatas agar Changmin tetap bahagia melihat kemesraan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong, tanpa Kim, pria itu bersikeras. Mengingat hampir tiga bulan mereka berteman, Jaejoong ingin lebih akrab dengan Changmin. Yang mana, Changmin merasa sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

Changmin mengakui, meski enggan, Yunho terlihat amat bahagia belakangan. Kehidupan penuh cintanya dengan Jaejoong terlalu pink yang terasa menyesakkan dari sudut iritasi Changmin. Ia mengajukan berbagai alasan untuk menolak ajakan Yunho pergi bertiga. Sial, ia cukup menyedihkan hanya membayangkan mereka bersanding, terlebih jika harus melihat seluruh tingkah mesra mereka.

Ia mendesah, Changmin turut bahagia untuk sahabatnya. Sungguh. Hanya akhir-akhir ini perlu usaha lebih keras meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak kabur dari kenyataan. Betapa ia menginginkannya.

Badai datang enam minggu kemudian saat Changmin hampir menyerah dan berpaling. Hampir. Kabar perpisahan dari Yunho membuatnya tetap berada di tempatnya, menunggu. Pukul Sembilan seperempat ketika membuka tangan, membiarkan Yunho menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Sahabatnya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Hati Changmin nyeri, mengeratkan dekapannya berusaha memberi kekuatan pada pria malang itu.

Genap sebulan setelah itu, Changmin masih tidak tahu apa yang mendasari kandasnya hubungan Yunho. Ia memendam dendam pada Kim Jaejoong karena membuang sahabatnya. Tapi, Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Changmin bahwa ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpisah tanpa menyebutkan alasannya. Changmin mau tidak mau percaya, namun ia masih menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada pria itu, tentu saja.

Changmin menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa agak ringan.

.

Kali ini namanya Siwon. Dia seorang Choi jika itu memberi beberapa pertimbangan. Changmin melihatnya dari bawah ke atas. Sedikit berkedut tidak suka saat melihat tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tampan, tinggi, dan kaya. Kabar menyebutkan bahwa ia akan mewarisi perusahaan besar milik ayahnya. Ia juga penyuka humor, rendah hati, dan romantis. Tubuhnya terbentuk baik, terlihat dari otot-otot yang menonjol dibalik kaos biru tua yang dikenakannya. Changmin berpikir bahwa bitu tua adalah warna yang cocok bagi Siwon., meski kaos itu sedikit ketat.

Hanya dari beberapa obrolan, Changmin adalah cerminan Yunho. Semua hampir sama persis. Kecuali, Yunho lebih cocok dalam warna hitam.

Ketika Changmin selesai meneguk habis minumannya, dua kekasih itu sudah larut dalam perbincangan mereka sendiri. Mulai dari urusan kantor sampai masalah pribadi. Changmin bertaruh mereka melakukan hal dalam ritme yang sama. Sekilas mencuri dengar dan ia kembali memesan minuman untuk merayakan kemenangan kecilnya. Tebakannya benar.

Entah kenapa, dalam lubuk hatinya, Changmin seolah tahu bahwa hubungan Yunho dan Siwon tidak akan berlangsung lama. Seminggu. Ia melakukan tebakan lain untuk umur pasangan itu.

.

Empat hari kemudian, Yunho mendatangi apartemen Changmin. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang terlalu tua. Dasinya tidak serapi biasanya dan itu berwarna terong. Sahabatnya segera menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres. Antara cocok dan tidak. Hanya saja, menurut Changmin, Yunho akan lebih memilih warna langit. Yunho jarang bermasalah dengan pekerjaan, jadi kemungkinan besar ini mengenai hubungan percintaannya.

Seperti biasa, Changmin sudah mengantisipasinya. Tapi, ini tiga hari lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Ia membuatkan teh panas untuk sahabatnya yang sedang terdiam di sofa. Yunho terlihat tidak terlalu murung sebenarnya. Mungkin kelelahan.

Changmin mendengar Yunho mendesah keras di balik gelas tehnya. Ia memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang seolah sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Padahal tidak. Changmin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Yunho memutar bola mata.

"Kami sama-sama butch."

Changmin hanya diam. Separuh bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, separuhnya lagi ia sudah tahu. Hei, kalian seharusnya juga sudah menebaknya hanya dalam sekali lihat.

"Kami berpisah baik-baik dan menjadi teman baik. Dia rekan bisnis yang menguntungkan."

"Dasar pengusaha."

"Hei, Siwon patut diperhitungkan."

"Sangat", Changmin sependapat.

"Kau menyukainya? Dia pencium yang handal."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Yup!"

"Kalian sampai sejauh mana?"

Yunho tertawa.

"Tidak sampai mana-mana. Kau tahu, kami lebih banyak bicara soal bisnis daripada bermesraan."

Changmin mengangguk, ia bisa menduganya.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku bermain top dan dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Jadi, kami selesai."

"Kau baik?"

"Tentu saja. Aku baru saja mendapatkan rekan bisnis yang menguntungkan. Kami bahkan sedang merencanakan proyek bersama."

"Baiklah. Lalu, kenapa kau kemari dengan wajah murung?"

"Yah, meratapi nasib percintaanku yang tak pernah berjalan mulus kurasa."

"Kau kesini hanya untuk meratap?"

"Ya", Yunho memasang wajah polosnya.

"Oh, Yunho!"

.

Setelah Siwon, Yunho mengatakan dengan tegas kepada Changmin bahwa ia tidak akan mencari kekasih lagi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Bisnis dengan perusahaan Choi berjalan lancar. Sehingga, ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Changmin langsung cemberut mendengar pernyataan yang terakhir. Yunho, yang segera menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya langsung memeluk pria di depannya. Changmin mengangkat alis.

"Kau merengut"

"Aku tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak", Changmin mendesah, "Sudah, pergi sana Tuan Sibuk. Jadwalmu padat mulai besok."

"Sesibuk apapun aku akan tetap mengunjungimu. Secara rutin."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Sekarang, ayo kita bersenang-senang sebelum kesibukan mendera!"

Yunho merangkul Changmin, lalu menyeretnya pergi dari apartemennya. Senyumnya mengembang.

Changmin tidak akan bersorak. Tidak dengan suara keras. Ia menyukai Yunho, tepatnya sejak lima tahun tujuh bulan dan duabelas hari yang lalu. Tapi, Changmin adalah sahabat yang terlalu baik dan persahabatan mereka berumur sehari lebih lama dari itu. Terima kasih. Ia tahu persis karena ia menghitungnya. Changmin merasa senang mengetahui berapa lama waktu yang terlewat saat ia menyukai Yunho. Jika kau pikir Changmin romantis, ia akan menyangkal. Changmin sendiri berpikir bahwa yang dilakukannya itu konyol. Toh, sampai sekarang ia masih menghitungnya juga.

.

Langit malam itu lebih cerah dari biasanya. Tidak ada awan yang menutupi ratusan bintang di atas kepalanya. Changmin mendongkak ke atas, menikmati hitam yang menyenangkan. Angin bertiup lembut, membawa hawa sejuk di atas atap apartemennya.

Changmin menatap hitam mata pria di depannya, sama-sama menyenangkan. Yunho menyeringai kepadanya, ia mendengus. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu tahu jika malam ini akan sedemikian indahnya. Seharian ini Yunho bersikeras ingin mengadakan pesta barbeque berdua dengan Changmin yang berusaha menolak. Yunho seperti biasa, meyakinkan Changmin dengan begitu sempurna yang membuat ia pada akhirnya menurut juga.

Setelah hampir dua jam berada dalam keadaan yang terlalu nyaman, Changmin membulatkan tekad. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin apa yang membuatnya berpikir berani. Mungkin karena suasana, mungkin karena indahnya malam, atau mungkin karena Yunho yang tak hentinya tersenyum padanya. Changmin berdiri menghadap sahabatnya, saat ini, ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Yunho tersenyum terlalu lembut bagi Changmin. Dua manik mata itu menatap langsung miliknya.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, Shim Changmin."

Semudah ini? Hanya bilang 'jadilah kekasihku'? Seperti itu? Lima tahun memendam rasa suka penuh derita sebanding dengan tiga detik pengucapannya?

Maksudnya, apa tidak ada hal yang lebih berkesan? Seperti, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lancar, atau Yunho yang salah menafsirkan pernyataan cintanya, atau reaksi Yunho sendiri yang setidaknya terkejut atau bagaimana begitu? Hanya cukup mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih? Benar-benar semudah ini?

Changmin bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti pengecut, terjungkal, konyol, pecundang, dan apapun sebutan lainnya. Jika saja Changmin tahu akan berakhir begini. Bahwa Yunho juga memendam perasaan yang sama sejak awal mereka bertemu. Sehari lebih lama dari miliknya. Sialan.

Changmin merasa bergairah dan hidup. Yunho menciumnya lembut, membawa Changmin dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho, terhanyut dalam hitam mata kekasihnya. Warna itu selalu cocok untuk Yunho, seperti warna malam ini yang menyelimuti mereka dengan suasana indah. Betapa Changmin ingin tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ia kemudian tertawa lepas. Mengingat serpihan memori mereka, dari pertama bertemu hingga sekarang berada dalam pelukan kekasih barunya. Yunho menatapnya aneh sekilas, menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ikut tertawa.

"Yunho, Yunho, Yunho!"

"Ya, ya, ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat!"

"Aku mencintaimu", ujarnya lembut.

"Oh. Oh! Aku juga mencintaimu."

-end-


End file.
